Betas de Medal of Honor: Allied Assault
thumb|306px|posiblemente el primer diseño de omaha beach La palabra Beta se utiliza para una versión que representa generalmente la primera versión estable de un juego, nombre, o lugar antes de ser lanzado en forma final al público.En el juego Medal of Honor: Allied Assault existieron versiones Betas de los niveles,armas, etc. que en la versión final del juego fueron cambiadas o eliminadas dichas versiones. Mapas y Etapas El Puente De Remagen "Ambientado en los años más retadores de la guerra, 1942-1945, Medal of Honor Allied Assault te permite vivir el corage que los aliados necesitaron para sobrevivir al desembarco en Normandía, el asalto de Arzew, el encuentro con la resistencia en el pueblecito de St. Lo y el paso de la fuertemente custodiada frontera alemana para tomar en puente de''' Remagen'''." Como dice esta antigua descripcion, la ultima mision del MOHAA iba a estar ambientada en el puente de Remagen thumb|258px|el puente de remagen en la version beta del mohaa, no se sabe mthumb|left|262pxucho de la mision, solo aparece una corta escena en un video del E3 de medal of honor allied assault, y varias imagenes en los analisis del juego. Otros Detalles acerca de los niveles y mapas *En la Mision 4, "El puesto de mando" originalmente habia que infiltrarse sigilosamente, si en la version normal de MOHAA se usa el truco "notarget" y "wuss" se obtendran papeles de identificacion y los soldados enemigos saludaran a powell y pediran sus papeles de identificacion. *Al final de la mision 3 en omaha beach al salir de los bunkers si se usa el truco "noclip" se vera que hay 2 cañones con un icono rojo para pones explosivos y el los archivos del juego hay archivos de audio no utilizados y en el guion de la mision hay objetivos que implican destruir algunos cañones detras de la playa y reunirse con el resto de los soldados . seccion Beta del guion de la mision: //*** TEMP reset the Objectives portion of the HUD //waitthread global/objectives.scr::reset_objectives //waitthread global/objectives.scr::blank_objectives //*** set the starting objectives for the level //waitthread global/objectives.scr::add_objectives 1 2 "Destroy the 2 20mm Anti-Aircraft gun emplacements" $20mm_weapon1.origin //waitthread global/objectives.scr::add_objectives 2 2 "Destroy the FLAK 88 Artillery emplacement" $88mm_weapon.origin //waitthread global/objectives.scr::add_objectives 3 2 "Destroy the 15cm Artillery emplacement" $15cm_weapon.origin //waitthread global/objectives.scr::add_objectives 4 2 "Meet up at the rendevous point" $rendevous_point.origin *En la mision 3 en omaha beach, originalmente se empezaba la mision con un m1 garand, la colt 45 y la cantidad normal de granadas ,la sub ametralladora thompson se encontraba en la entrada de la trinchera al final de la playa. *En la mision 3 en omaha beach, originalmente llegaban 5 soldados, incluyendo a Powell a la base del bunker aleman y uno de ellos llegaba a la trinchera mostrandote el camino hacia ella, eso explicaria de donde salio el soldado herido de la trinchera. *Originalmente la mision 6, nivel "el expreso de schmerzen" iba a transcurrir de dia *En las primeras betas del juego, la mision 6, nivel " corte de comunicaciones" tambien iba a transcurrir de dia. *En la primera beta de omaha beach, la arena y el agua eran de color claro, la textura de la arena y las rocas aun se puede encontrar el los archivos del juego. *En la mision 1 nivel 3 al llegar al aerodromo en las torres de vigilancia originalmente habian mg42s, en los archivos del juego hay dialogos de el major grillo que advierte a powell de mg42s. *en varias de las imagenes beta se ve a un oficial que parece importante en el juego, seguramente era un antagonista y en alguna mision habia que matarlo. * Dialogos, efectos y animaciones *El efecto de disparo del Mauser kar98k se habia reutilizado el videojuego medal of honor de ps1. *El sonido de disparo del M1 garand era totalmente diferente al de la version final del juego. *Las animaciones eran totalmente diferentes, eran parecidas al del MOH:Pacific Assault, al mover la camara, caminar o agacharse el arma se movia bastante, en la version final del juego si uno mueve la camara en cualquier direccion el arma se queda quieta . *Se podia esprintar y echarse cuerpo a tierra pero solo utilizando el M1 Garand. *los efectos de las explosiones eran diferentes. *en la carpeta main del MOHAA, hay un archivo llamado PAK4.PK3, en el que solo hay dialogos no utilizados de la version beta del juego, este se puede abrir con winrar o el pakscape. *en la version beta varios dialogos alemanes habian sido reutilizados de los juegos Medal of honor y Medal of honor: Underground *en la mision 2 parte 2 los dialogos alemanes del altavoz tenian subtitulos, Otras betas *al dispararle a un foco de las torres de vigilancia, este explotaba y ardia en llamas.thumb|184px *el HUD en las primeras verciones del mohaa era totalmente diferente, ya que la barra de salud estaba integrada a el indicador de municion y en la brujula el norte estaba marcada con una flecha roja, el las ultimas etapas de la beta, el HUD ya era mas parecido al de la version final, solo que no habia barra de vida, la fuente del Hud era diferente, la brujula era la misma, con la flecha roja y las notidicaciones y objetivos aparecian en una especia de mini-consola en la esquina superior-derecha de la pantalla. *hay varias medallas no usadas en el PAK1 de la carpeta main, entre ellas el corazon purpura.thumb *en el PAK2 de pa carpeta main en las texturas de los uniformes aliados se encuentra uno que es muy parecido al rostro y uniforme de jimmy patterson, posoblemente era un skin en multijugador. *en algunas imagenes de la version beta, algunas texturas tienen un aspecto diferente a la version final, es un poco mas grafico, posiblemente era por que el juego tambien iba a ser lanzathumb|208px|camuflaje beta,era el mismo en las misiones en el desierto y las misiones en franciado para XBOX *hay rumores de que el motor grafico originalmente iba a ser el unreal engine *el camuflaje del tanque Tiger era diferente, se utilizo el mismo en las misiones e africa y las misiones en francia *La textura del uniforme de los rangers que en la version final es verde, en la version beta el pantalon era color cafe oscuro y la chaqueta era la que usa el prisionero de guerra de la mision 1 nivel 2 y en las primeras betas del juego todos los soldados usaban el mismo uniforme, de color cafe claro y pantalones oscuros *los cadaveres de las trincheras de omaha beach llevan puesto el uniforme BETA * *thumb|left|208px thumb|172px|primera textura del uniforme Galeria moh_0515_790screen001.jpg moh_0515_790screen002.jpg mohaa beta skin.png medalofhonor003.jpg moh_003_640w.jpg medalofhonor002.jpg medalofhonor004.jpg moh_009.jpg more betas.png moh_002_640w.jpg moh_0515_790screen007.jpg moh_012.jpg moh_008.jpg mohaa_17_640w.jpg moh_005_640w.jpg moh_007.jpg moh9_640w.jpg moh_011.jpg mohaa_01_640w.jpg medalofhonor005.jpg medalofhonor007.jpg medalofhonor008.jpg medalofhonor009.jpg 11.jpg 13.jpg 14.jpg 16.jpg 17.jpg 27.jpg moh_0515_790screen003.jpg mohaa_02_640w - copia.jpg mohaa_04_640w.jpg moh_0515_790screen005.jpg moh6-223986_640w.jpg moh8-223988_640w.jpg moh_001-212061_640w.jpg moh7-223987_640w.jpg www.totalvideogames.com_17477_55856__size_655_1500.jpg medal-of-honor-allied-assault-pc-screenshots-7-546.jpg 003.jpg 390003-moh_003.jpg 372092-mohaa_002.jpg 372100-mohaa_010.jpg http://www.ign.com/images/games/medal-of-honor-allied-assault-pc-15983?page=7 Videos thumb|300px|right|version beta de omaha beachthumb|300px|left|beta del puente (notese que al final de la mision llegan refuerzos que en la version final nunca llegan)thumb|300px|right|(notese que no es un objetivo salvar a la dotacion del tanque) thumb|300px|right Archivos ocultos en el juego shirt.jpg|uniforme beta de un aleman Gear.jpg D_German.jpg backpack.jpg head.jpg|skin parecido al de jimmy patterson shirt2.jpg|notese que tiene un aspecto grafico diferente pants.jpg colt.jpg|textura beta de la colt 45 omaha_set5.jpg|antigua textura de omaha beach camera.png|camara espia (probablemente para fotografear los documentos alemanes secretos y planos de la STG44 brownhat.png|gorro del agente de la SAS kmarrine_helmet.png|casco de los soldados del interior del U-529 pilot_hat.png|gorro del piloto europeanmedal.png|Medalla de la campaña europea africana del medio oriente soldiers_med.png|medalla de los soldados greycoat.png|remera gris del agente de la SAS (probablemente el agente de la SAS iba a vestirse de gris) greypants.png|pantalones grises del agente de la SAS greyhat.png|gorro gris del agente de la SAS manon_Gear.png continue_sign.png|cartel en el que dice "continuar juego" maproom_sign.png europeanmedal_sign.png|nombre de la medalla de la campaña europea africana del medio oriente fg42.jpg|Textura de un fg42 encontrado en los arhivos de medal of honor allied assault spearhead sshot-177.png|modelo del fg42 sshot-176.png Categoría:Medal of Honor: Allied Assault Categoría:beta